


LEGO's

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jun wants to introduce Minghao to a friend, but Minghao's too scared to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGO's

"Minghao?" Jun called loudly. As it should be, it was loud enough to hear in every room in the house. However, he didn't get an answer. 

"MINGHAO! Where are you?" Once again he didn't get an answer, but he heard a sound as if something fell down, from the bedroom. Figuring out that that must be where the younger was and curious as to what had happened, he found his way towards their bedroom.   
Once in the bedroom, there was still no visible Minghao, but the pile on the bed said otherwise. 

Walking closer, a pair of ears became visible in the middle of the blankets - the younger sometimes forgot about the ears on top of his head. Jun reached a hand out to squeeze one of the ears, to make the other aware of his arrival. The only reaction he got, was the blanket moving to cover the ears as well. 

Jun couldn't help but chuckle at the cute behavior. 

"Minghao, Wonwoo is coming together with Mingyu in about fifteen minutes, could you please get up?" 

The only answer he got was a shaking of blankets. The younger apparently didn't want to get up. 

"Get up while I'm being nice, Minghao," Jun said sternly, knowing the younger would do as he said. He always did when that stern voice was used. 

As expected, the blankets were removed and the boy sat up. Minghao didn't look at him, but it was easy for Jun to see the pout on his face. 

The older sighed. "Now tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a request or a question. It was an order. 

"Nothing," Minghao mumbled, still not looking at the other. He made a move to hide under the covers again, but Jun saw it coming and was faster than the other, ending up resting his hand on the covers to make it impossible to hide under them. 

"Minghao," Jun said warningly. 

Minghao didn't say anything, but one of his ears twitched and his tail was moving from side to side, showing exactly how displeased he was. 

Seeing the younger's body-language, the older one sighed and petted the smaller on the head. The body-language changed completely and the boy started to purr happily. 

"This is the last time I'll ask. What's wrong?" Jun asked, making sure to tell the boy that he wouldn't tolerate any more of this rebelling by not saying anything. 

"He won't like me," Minghao mumbled and leaned closer towards his owner's hand, that was itching him behind the ear. 

"Of course he'll like you. He has no reason not to," Jun assured him, petting him one last time on the head before standing up. 

Jun's friend, Wonwoo, was coming and he had his cat-boy, Mingyu, with him. Mingyu and Minghao were the same age, so they had figured it would be great for them to play together. 

Jun stopped before he got out of the room and turned towards the other once again. "What fell down earlier?" 

Minghao smiled an innocent smile, clearly trying to get the other to forget about it. 

(It was a vase Jun had gotten from his mother. It wasn't that expensive.)

\-- 

When the doorbell rang, Jun - of course - was the one to open. Minghao was hiding behind him, hands clawing tightly at the rim of the elder's shirt. His claws were showing and they would probably leave holes in the shirt, but that was something to care about some other time.

"Mingyu please let go," Wonwoo said as the first thing when he stepped into the house. 

"I'm sorry, he's a bit shy," he apologized and laughed awkwardly at Jun. 

Then his glance landed on the small boy behind Jun. A smile crept upon his face. It was all too cute. Both Mingyu clinging to him and the other cat-boy clinging to his owner. 

"Look Mingyu. He's as nervous as you are." 

Mingyu couldn't help but steal a glance at the other. 

"Minghao, please let go of my shirt," Jun said and looked at the short boy behind him. The kicked-puppy-look he got in return would be hard to resist, if it wasn't for this to be the second year they've lived together. In other words, he was pretty much used to it by now. 

Jun pushed the smaller boy in front of himself to introduce him to the others. "This is Minghao," he said. 

The boy looked at the floor and if it wasn't for the elder's hands on his shoulders, he would have fled the place by now. 

Wonwoo smiled at the boy, not minding that the other didn't look up at him. 

"This is Mingyu," he said and tried hard to push the boy in front too. It seemed the other was stronger though and he didn't move from his spot. 

"Mingyu, if you don't let go now, you'll only get rice for dinner," Wonwoo warned in a stern voice, just like Jun had done earlier towards Minghao. 

The boy whined, but let go. "This is Mingyu," Wonwoo introduced the other, taking a step to the side to let the boy into view. 

Minghao glanced at the other boy. He was a little taller than him and the ears on his head was white, the same color as the tail behind him. 

"Why don't you show Mingyu your new set of LEGOs?" Jun suggested Minghao - once again, it wasn't really a suggestion. He could have said 'Go show Mingyu your new set of LEGOs' and it would mean the same thing. 

"But he must not eat any of them," Minghao said. That was the only demand he had to actually show them to him. 

"I don't eat LEGOs!" Mingyu assured him, somehow seeming excited by the idea of LEGOs. 

Minghao looked a bit judgingly at the other, trying to find something that could be wrong with the other. Not finding anything, he nodded and led the way to his room. 

"They are going to be great friends," Jun said and smiled at Wonwoo who nodded, agreeing. 

This seemed to be a good decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr - minghaon - and Asianfanfics - oh-mr-bias


End file.
